Final Fantasy Discovery
(non-canonic, original) |release date= |download link= }} Final Fantasy Discovery is a currently developed RPG Maker VX Ace video game by William Couillard with the support of Paul Cheung. Characters Playable characters *'Cid Margrace'. *'Vicks Farron'. *'Wedge Farron'. *'Reeve Highwind'. *'Ellie Baldesion'. *'Lyra Tycoon'. *'Ashe'. *'Parker Gabbiani'. *'Dajh Klaus'. *'Priscilla Alexandros'. *'Beclem Yun Fang'. *'Leon Oakes'. *'Kelger Elmdor'. Guests *'Guy'. *'Maria'. *'Vivi'. *'Mid Marquez'. Secret characters *'Cecil Harvey'. *'Stiltzkin'. Story Synopsis Music The game uses various tracks from wide array of games. Each area have its own field and battle theme, yet bosses tend to have themes unique to them. Creation and development The game started initially as a test ground for Couillard who wanted to reproduce Final Fantasy formulas, skills, and such while learning how to use RPG Maker VX Ace as he has skipped RPG Maker VX. The test ground rather quickly developed into a game under construction. 2013 On February 26th, Couillard announced that Paul Cheung, who was originally the official artist of the game, was promoted to Lead Developer at some point during the development."Oh, real quick..." blog entry 2014 On March 7th, WCouillard announced that the game will not have a traditional world map like in early Final Fantasy titles, but one slightly resembling where there is a world map with list of locations called the Travel Menu. It's been said that RPG Maker VX Ace was a bit limited for what the developer wanted to achieve."Goodbye, World Map!" blog entry 2015 On February 16th, Cheung announced that Avee was recruited as the "Official Spriter" for Final Fantasy Discovery. It was also stated that Couillard is currently negotiating with a talented musical composer to create original remixes of various Final Fantasy titles. On April 7th, Couillard released the final version of the game's logo which is inspired by the logo of with one of the game's motives present on the left and a woman on the right. The final version of the logo was created by Cheung."The game's new logo, Paul did a great job on this!" (2015-04-07.) Retrieved on 2015-04-07. Cheung said that the colors red and blue signifies a tug of war, and "as others have pointed out, that is Ashe and the Crystal of Fire" in the logo. It is said that connecting them is the crux of the story."Glad you guys like it. (...)" (2015-04-09.) Retrieved on 2015-04-09. Demos On October 27th, 2012, WCouillard released Final Fantasy Discovery Lite Demo consisting of the first dungeon, Research Facility, and additional ten minutes cutscenes expanding the story. The demo was available for download [http://rpgmaker.net/games/4071/downloads/ here]. For the "Release Something Weekend" event held on RPGMaker.net on May 4th, 2013, Couillard released an improved and expanded version of the Lite Demo which added several new locations and a preview of a new character.[http://rpgmaker.net/games/4071/?post=456031#post456031 WCuillard's post on the Final Fantasy Discovery profile on RPGMaker.net]WCuillard's post on the "Release Something Weekend" page on RPGMaker.net For the next two days, the demo had several issues fixed. As of December 2014 the download link was removed. On February 16th, 2015, Cheung informed that the team is planning to release the "End of Summer" build which will feature more content than the "Release Something Weekend" demo back from 2013, including expanded story, new party characters, and locations. The three mercenaries who accompanied Cid during his inflitration mission in the opening sequence are said to be replaced with three new characters. Also it was announced that the demo will feature animated battlers as opposed to reuse of battle sprites from ."Artist Blog 05 - News Galore" blog entry (2015-02-16.) Retrieved on 2015-02-17. Production credits :''Note: Names of position are taken from the main page of Final Fantasy Discovery from RPGMaker.net.'' Gallery File:TitleScreen-discovery-secondversion.png|The second version of the game's logo. File:Lyra-discovery-promo.png|Promotional artwork of Lyra in her old design. File:Manga-discovery-promo.png|Manga-styled promotional artwork of Cid, Wedge, and Vicks in their old designs. External links *RPGMaker.net thread *Official Twitter account References Category:Final Fantasy Discovery Category:Video games Category:Spin-offs Category:RPG Maker VX Ace games